Little Marcus
by Kire Kitsune
Summary: It's about this tiger who gets capture. His father and some other tigers goes and look for him, but get's into trouble. I'm not done yet with this, so please forgive me. Please do tell me what you thnk about it and please tell me if i should continue.


_**By: Pui Wan**_

**_Credits to: Talos Marcus Kurichi_**

**_Chapter One:_**

_**The Capture**_

Once there was a little tiger named Marcus. He was only six and half months old. He had bright blue eyes. Both his mother and father had loved him very much. All the animals in the forest had. He loves to touch his father's mouth and nose and had loved to bite on stuff a lot. He also enjoys playing with his father's tail as well.

One day, some humans came and took little Marcus away. His mother tried to stop them but, couldn't. While this was in progress, his father had no idea what was going on since he was hunting for food. The mother had put up a good fight to protect Marcus but soon was defeated and hurt. While watching, the humans had took little Marcus away. For what reason though…she had thought to herself.

By the time Marcus' father came back home with a zebra, he found his wife was hurt and lying down. He also found tire tracks and Little Marcus was gone. He drops the zebra and went to see what has happened to his beloved wife and child. His wife was badly injured but was fine since, he has taken care of her. After a while of rest she had told him everything.

At that point, he was sad and angry at the humans for taking his child and hurting his wife. He went to gather all the family tigers and told them what had happened. They agreed that the children and wives should stay and look after each other while the rest of them look for cute little Marcus. That is when the journey had begun.

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Buck and Marcus**_

"Should we stop and camp for the night? It is getting dark." said Buck, one of the humans.

"Ok." replied Bruce, the other human.

"What should we do about this tiger?" asked Buck.

"Leave it here. Nothing is going to happen to the tiger." said Bruce.

Marcus was scared that he might never see his mother, Kurichi or his father, Talos. He was also hungry as well and cold. Then Buck came out with a bowl of meat and a warm blanket.

"Here you go. Eat up." He had said.

"I'm sorry for the way Bruce is. He doesn't like animal much. I'm just his helper." said Buck in a sad tone.

Marcus had eaten the food up while Buck was talking to him. Marcus had though that Buck was nice but, also wonder why he was working for Bruce to capture him. Soon after he had finish eating, Bruce had called Buck and he had to leave Marcus alone.

"Good-night. Get some sleep." said Buck.

When morning had arrived, Marcus woke up to his surprise that a bowl of food was in front of him and Buck was there as well. Marcus had eaten up the food just in time before Bruce was here. Bruce always mistreats animals badly but, not Buck. Buck always there's to sneak food to Marcus and during cold nights, he would give him a warm blanket. Soon Marcus had like Buck very much and Buck liked Marcus a lot as well. Unlike Bruce, who didn't like animals at all and hated Marcus. Marcus and Buck had become best friends. They had also come to liked each other as well.

_**Chapter Three:**_

**_The Journey # 1 _**

While Marcus was being take care by Buck, Talos was leading the group to find Marcus. He was preparing for the journey for he doesn't have an idea for what journey and danger that lay ahead of them. He had also token precaution and was very careful. Talos had also told everyone what he had thought as well. They all agree and also took precaution. Now they were all packed it was time for them to go.

As soon as they said farewell to the children and wives, they follow the tire tracks that the humans had left behind. They entered the forest where there were so many trees and snakes. Talos was not afraid though but the others were. They were afraid what might happen when they found the humans. They were also afraid if they would even make it to save Marcus. While they were thinking negative thoughts, Talos was thinking positive thoughts and how to save Marcus when they reached the humans.

While the men were on a rescue journey, the children were helping out the Queen of the tigers, which was Kurichi. The wives were gathering food. Kurichi was afraid but had high hopes for her husband, King of the tigers, Talos. The wives had decided that they will take the jobs that their husband had and still take on their jobs as well. Kurichi had accepted this but, had also said,

"You don't have to take on so many responsibilities if you do not wish or think you might not be able to handle it. I don't want you to push yourself to hard."

Everyone said thank you to the Queen for her kind words.

While she was thinking about Marcus and Talos, they were thinking about her. She was worried about what might happen to Talos when he finds Marcus.

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**The Harsh Day**_

Little Marcus was having a very rough day. Buck was being nice but, Bruce had him all worked out and tired. While Buck was working, Bruce was taking a rest and eating. Little Marcus had thought that it was not fair for Buck. Buck had to do all the work while Bruce sits and relax. Since, Buck was working; he wasn't able to give him any food or water. Bruce didn't want to feed Marcus in the first place so he didn't feed him at all. He was getting suspicious of Buck and how Marcus was still surviving. From that point on he had kept a close watch on both Marcus and Buck. He had also kept buck busy leaving almost no time at all for him to visit Marcus. Buck, however still mange to find time to sneak Marcus some food.

As for Talos and the others, they were following tracks after tracks. But they had no idea how close they were getting to little Marcus. Since the humans had been stopping so much it was now easier for Talos and the others to catch up to them now at this point. The humans however had no idea that they were so smart and would follow them as for looking for their cub. Talos and the others had stopped from time to time to rest and eat. Little did they know, they were only a few miles before they reach Marcus.

While Talos and the others were resting for a while; Buck, Bruce, and Marcus was on their way again. Marcus had no idea that his father and his other family members were following their tire tracks and were only a few miles away. Marcus wanted so much to see his mother and father again but was also happy that Buck was here to keep him company and to feed him, while Bruce was doing nothing at all to take care of him. Now he likes Buck even more. He was glad they were friends!

_**Chapter Five**_

**_A Problem for Kurichi_**

Kurichi had a problem. The female had a hard time with hunting, since it was mainly the male who did all the hunting. Since they were gone, the female had to do the hunting. The children could not do it since they were still young. They had all turn to Kurichi for help. She was the best hunter in the female group, but she was still recovering from the wounds she got from the humans. She had no idea what to do and with little food left, she was afraid they might not survive.

The next day a human came named, Kire. She was a little girl who loves animals and loves to play in the forest. She had, by accident found Kurichi and the others while she was playing and got lost. Kire went over to see them, wondering if she can play with them. Kurichi had then stood and the other tigers went in front of Kurichi to protect her. Kire was now afraid. She had thought that they might attack her. Kurichi had seen before and how she was like. She told them to stand down. She had though, she cannot be any harm to them, since she was only a child and was afraid of them. Nevertheless, she still took precaution.

Kurichi approach the girl. Two other tigers had follow just incase the human girl pull something funny on their leader. Kurichi was now next to Kire. Kire was so scared but then seeming how Kurichi was so calm and was not trying to attack her, she calm down too. Kire reached to pet Kurichi but the other two tigers that were beside Kurichi had jumped in front of her. Kire jumped back with fear. Kurichi then told them to stay back. Then she went to Kire and licked her in the hands were they had bite her a bite. Kire tried petting her again and Kurichi had liked it.

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Talos and Bruce**_

While Kurichi and Kire was getting use to each other, Talos and the others were now only half a mile from Bruce, Buck, and the little cute Prince, Marcus. Talos had told the other to wait for him while he went ahead to check what was up ahead.

He had come to another track that looks just like the tire tracks they were following. He followed it into a bush. Just pass that bush, he saw a human. He had recognized him from Kurichi's descriptions. Bruce then turned around and saw a tiger. He wanted to capture him and put it with Marcus. Before Bruce got near him, Talos had notice what he was going to do. He leaped up and attacked Bruce. Bruce then had realized who that tiger was. It was Marcus' father! Now Bruce was more eager to get that tiger now.

After attacking Bruce, Talos ran to get away and to warn the other tigers in his group. When Bruce got up he had saw the tiger running. He chased after it, following he was losing him but still was a couple feets away from Talos. Talos had reached up to his group and told them the main part. Right after he had finished telling them what had happened, Bruce had caught up with Talos. When he had caught up, he saw a whole pack of tigers. He wanted to catch them all but, he was afraid what was going to happen to him. Talos and the other tigers were all staring at him.

Bruce then quickly turned and started to run. Talos and another tiger named Gretchen was chasing after him. They had thought that by following him, he could lead them straight to Marcus. Their hopes were crushed when a boulder came rolling down from a hilltop. Who had done it? Both Talos and Gretchen wondered but did not stay to long because the boulder was coming faster and faster closing up to them!

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Boulder**_

Soon the boulder would hit them, but they still kept on running. Then Talos saw a rock and told Gretchen, while running "Go behind the big rock near the tall tree with blossoms on the count of three." Then soon after that, Talos had started to count.

"1-2-3 GO!"

Both of them had gone at the same time. They had landed

behind the rock and the boulder passed by them. They were glad and relieve that they were still alive from that big, huge boulder. They still do not know who or what could have done it. They were concern and worried. After a while of resting behind the rock, they started to head back to find that they had left. However, they had left for a reason as well. A boulder had came after them too.

Now Talos and Gretchen were really worried and afraid. Just when they were so close to finding Marcus, another problem came. Lucky for them, they had left tracks, but it was leading away from the tire tracks. This was indeed very bad. Talos and Gretchen had no idea what to do. They were deciding which way to go, when suddenly, BOOM! Oh no, it was a thunderstorm.

The day seems to get worse and worse for them. They had to find shelter fast before the big thunderstorm came, for they had fear that something was going to happen during all the rain. They had found a cave and they decided to go in. It was dark and creepy. The rain had just started to pour down. It was raining cats and dogs so fast. They were worried where the others had went and wonder if they had found shelter or worse could they have been killed by the boulder or trap or capture by poachers! They were worried, but they were also worried for another reason, that was food. They had to find food fast otherwise, they would starve to death.

_**Chapter Eight**_

**_The Tunnels and Paths_**

Since, they could not go out of the cave, for it was raining. They decided to go look for some food in the cave. They started to go deep in the cave to find that there were a whole bunch of tunnels and paths to take. They had to decide which path, or tunnels to take and a way, which they can remember their way back.

Gretchen had found some weeds and rocks. Talos had found some materials left by the humans from long time ago. Talos marked the first half of the trail they were taking. The trail they were taking was in a tunnel. It went straight so they did not have to use too much of their markings, but it was dark and drafty. They had a hard time seeing but they were still able to see a bit.

Then after what it seems like hours of walking, they had saw light, that must mean that they were at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
